


Night Ride

by TheWibbly



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff fest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWibbly/pseuds/TheWibbly
Summary: Kindred life can be overwhelming, but having a friend is never a bad thing. Especially when that friend is Nines Rodriguez. So tonight, Eva needed a distraction.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Night Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! I have been wanting to write this fan fiction for awhile. Since Josephine mentioned that Eva would have been there in the bloodlines era, our community joked about her and nines being a ship and her old ex boyfriend. But this thought of Nines giving her a night out was stuck in my head. I call their ship title "Neva"
> 
> Written for the LA by Night Fluff Fest!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a clear night, a perfect one for Eva to go to the observatory roof. The fresh air with a warm breeze in these summers was incredibly refreshing against her cool skin. She hadn’t made new friends in LA, she hadn’t really talked to many people at all. But there was one kindred she was told of, whom she was incredibly interested to meet. Most called him a legend of LA, considering it was a Brujah, it intrigued her more.

Her first interaction with Nines Rodriguez was by accident. While on a search for special ritual ingredients she literally bumped into him, which startled him more than anyone else. He was on the edge that night, that was for certain. But things went well after apologies were made and eventually deals were struck for some help from the blood witch.

He, like her, was a product of his time. In his mannerisms, and the way he conducted his business. He certainly dressed like a Brujah, leather jacket and all. But there still was a hint of his time lingering with his style choices. Eva especially loved the attention to detail in his leather jacket. It told a story whether it wanted to or not. Still kept clean, but you could see the life it has lived. The wear and tear of battles she could only imagine were incredibly dangerous and the sense of comfort it held. She admired that jacket, only guessing what future it held.

Tonight she didn't need anything other than a friend, it wasn’t a bad night, per say. But it was a night that company would have been preferred. Her message clearly got to him in time, at the top of the tower she looked over. The front lawn with statues and pillars highlighted by the floor lights and off in the distance, she could see another light moving and making its way up the winding hill to Griffith observatory and a low engine humming, growing louder.Knowing he was on the way in minutes, she leaned back on the wall behind her and waited for him to emerge. 

Footsteps grew louder, she turned her head over to see Nines standing there, a smile on his face as they met each other's gaze. A small smile cracked on hers, his familiar face was nice to see.

“Damn, it’s a great evening out tonight” Nines said while walking to the edge of the observatory, the Hollywood sign was off to the far distance and it was clear as day to see. “So, miss Eva, what is your business for tonight. What can I do for you?” he glanced back at her.

Eva smiled a little more, every time she was called “Miss Eva” it amused her, they met numerous times at this point, yet he still kept the formality. 

She walked over to Nines and leaned on the edge next to him, her eyes traced his expression, he seemed calm as ever. “Nothing, actually.”

Nines raised an eyebrow at her “Oh?”

“Well, not exactly nothing...but a night of company. To just, forget a little” she said and grew quieter as she spoke.

Nines was shocked at the request, but understood completely at the same time. Kindred shit was tough, he could only imagine what that must be like for a Tremere, of all clans. His stomach churned at the thought. 

He smirked at her. “Well Miss Eva, what if you hop on the back of my bike, drive the coast and I return you before sun up?” 

She hadn’t even thought of that, but it felt like the perfect plan to clear her head. “That sounds, quite lovely actually.” Eva replied. 

Nines nodded and offered his hand to the white witch before him. He noticed her hesitate but she gently grabbed it and they walked down to the observatory parking lot.

They reached his bike, which was as well kept as him. Eva had not been on the back of a bike for years, maybe since being human. She never counted the motor scooter trips with Katya while they were away together. A Vespa and a motorcycle were two different beasts.

Nines mounted his bike and handed the second helmet to Eva “Ever been on one of these Miss?” he asked.

Eva nodded “It has been almost a lifetime, but I am no stranger” 

“Well, welcome back” he smiled and then felt her arms wrap around him as she got comfortable behind him. “Hold on tight” he said as he took them away from the observatory grounds and into the night.

Even in the night time, the coast was beautiful, weaving through the mountains to get to Malibu, just to get out and see the water glistening was breathtaking each time. They went further up, passing the beach houses near private beaches, signs for Paradise Cove passing them by, more and more water crashing into the sand as they drove past. 

Nines circled back to the Observatory, passing Santa Monica, watching the lights on the carnival rides in the distance, sometimes it felt unreal being so close yet so far from that life he once knew. But it was only a split second when he changed course to Venice Beach. Slowly rolling past the skate parks, muscle beaches and the little shops that seemed to pop up more and more by the day.

For Eva, Venice Beach slightly reminded her of New York, the little cramped neighborhoods and art gatherings she would attend as a child. Vendors in places here and there and art murals on brick walls. Looking at the water and wanting to swim so badly, she longed for the night she would return back again. But that was not tonight, at least.

The night wrapped up for them both as they came back to the observatory parking lot. Eva hopped off the bike and returned the helmet to Nines. 

“Well, hopefully that helped you out. You seemed less tense there as we drove more” Nines said as he took the helmet she handed him. 

“It was...the perfect distraction. Thank you” she smiled at him and stared at his jacket again, admiring the detail.

Nines chuckled and noticed her staring at his coat, she often did this and it amused him how into detail she would look. “You know, I could get you one for the next trip, it was a little drafty tonight” he said to Eva, trying to get her attention back. He was serious though, he knew a guy who would make the perfect jacket for her look.

Eva laughed at his suggestion “We shall see then, next time it might be good. That was nice though” she knew he was serious as well, nines wouldn’t joke about a nice gesture like that. But she didn’t really need it. 

The two split ways and returned to their havens, just before sun up. 

A week later, Eva walked out over her place and noticed a package in front of her door with the words “For my white witch” in rather nice handwriting. She brought the package in and opened it carefully, removing the tape. Inside was a bunch of wrapping paper in red, which she cleared away. Inside the box laid a leather jacket, like Nines promised. 

It was beautiful, white leather, silver buckles and studs on the shoulder. On the back is what would have taken her breath away if she could breath. It was embroidered with little pink and red flowers all over the back, intricately intertwined within each other. It was gorgeous. 

Eva put on the coat, it fit perfectly and looked amazing.

She could not wait for her next night out. 


End file.
